The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Application performance management involves the collection of numerous metric values for an application. For a distributed application, an application performance management application or tool will receive these metric values from probes or agents that are deployed across application components to collect the metric values and communicate them to a repository for evaluating. The collected metric values are monitored and analyzed to evaluate performance of the application, detect anomalous behavior, and inform root cause analysis for anomalous behavior.